Draco Malfoy Must Die
by Chaaaandaaaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy is your average bad boy. He had it all, he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, main member of the Silver Trio, had the looks of an Abercrombie & Fitch model, and a Greek God. And, he has three girlfriends, who want to get even. R&R.
1. Three Girlfriends

Disclaimer: Okay, well I don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Okay, well I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the movie 'John Tucker Must die.'- I rented that one. :] Are you guys ready to embark on a new adventure of Draco and Hermione's love? I know I am. WELCOME to the first chapter of, 'Draco Malfoy Must die.'

As long as I remembered, I had always been invisible, not in the sense of that nerdy comic book hero's Ronald reads about. But in the way of which- -

"Oh Sorry" A bushy headed teen said as a boy in Ravenclaw rushed by her, giving only a glance in question. The young woman had developed over the past few years; she grew out of her overbite, her normally uncontrollable hair was now only lightly curled, and her figure was well defined.

- -Yeah, that's me. Hermione Jane Granger, practically unnoticeable by anyone and everyone around me. I guess being best friends with the most popular guys in school still doesn't get me noticed.

But it isn't like I care, I mean, I have my studies, and I'd rather have intelligence then popularity, wouldn't I?

However, this story isn't about me. It's about _him_,

"Out of my way Mudblood." A blond haired man walked by, followed by his usual crowd; Crabb, Goyal, and Zambini.

Draco Malfoy, the one and only guy who notices my existence.

Sad, isn't it?

Draco had it all; he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, main member of the Silver Trio, had the looks of an Abercrombie & Fitch model, and a Greek God.

And to top it off, as if he couldn't be anymore popular, he could get any girl he wanted. That's what started this whole charade. Draco, and his unhealthy habit for girls.

You see, I'm not the one to pass judgment on another person, but being somewhat of an undetectable being, I tend to see things. Things that not many people would believe.

You see, yesterday I had the night patrol…

"Ahaha, Drakie…" A giggle and a moan escaped the lips of which seemed to be a very content girl. Being the young woman that I am; angered that someone was out past curfew, and highly curious of who it was being pleasured, I walked towards the 'sounds'.

While turning a very tight corner, I had came face to faces with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson themselves. Actually, it was more of a shocked face, and two snogging faces…

"Uh, Excuse me, but its past curfew and you're not allowed to be out here, doing…that."

And just like it had always been, no reply. Sighing in frustration, I continue on with my guard. Okay, so no shock there, Pansy and Malfoy were practically made for one another.

Pansy came from a rich, powerful pureblood family, and happened to a Slytherin as well. It was practically destiny.

That is until…

"Draco." A hiss came again muttering the ferret's name.

Geeze, were these two going about the whole castle just to snog one another?

As I climbed up the stairway towards the duo, as I expected, there was Malfoy with- -

Hannah Abbot?!

Woah, okay wasn't he just with Pansy? I swear it couldn't have been more then fifteen minutes since I had last seen him.

"Hey, break it up you two. Its time for bed."

I had seen this coming. Yup, you guessed it, even the bastard himself didn't make time from his 'busy schedule' to tell me to bugger off.

But this was just weird, Hannah Abbot, the redhead from Herbology? The cheerleader for the Hufflepuff's Quiditch team? Shaking my head, I ignore the whimpers coming from the twosome and continue my scout.

"Dra Dra…hehe."

"Oh, what the bloody hell now?!" I groaned as I find myself near the main hall.

Now what I saw here, was the most unexpected thing, I think I could have died and been born again by how long I was staring at the pair.

There, in each others arms were Malfoy and none other then Lavender Brown.

Holy mother of Merlin, Draco Malfoy had three girlfriends.

…And that's pretty much how it began.

Now you're probably wondering what the bloody hell I'm talking about, so let me just fill you in. So just sit back, and listen as this tale unfolds…

Author note: Yep, this is it! If you love it, then review! Anyways, here are the characters: Kate- Hermione, Carrie- Pansy, Heather- Hannah, and Beth- Lavender.

:]

Chanda. 27oct08.


	2. Getting Even

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, nor do I own John Tucker must die

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, nor do I own John Tucker must die. I'm just here with the story.

It began in Herbology, and trust me; I had no clue that the events of today would lead me into something bigger then anything I fought alongside Harry.

We were to find Puffers, which were clumps of moss used to cause rashes all over the skin.

Professor Sprout had set us up in groups of four, and low and behold, well…you kinda have a picture in your mind of what could have happened there.

Lavender, god help her soul, just HAD to mention her so called 'date' with Draco. Which was replied by Hannah;

"Please, I'm dating Draco Malfoy"

Then Polite Pansy, note my sarcasm, stated something of the lines 'Stay away bitch, he's mine.'

And that's when I began to sweat, because I was in the middle of three fuming girlfriends, and a bag of moss that would cause rashes to erupt all over my body.

Anyhow, that's how I ended up in the hospital wing, alongside Pansy, Hannah, and Lavender, with a couple bruises, and surplus amounts of rashes.

"You guys are so oblivious, Malfoy is playing all of you, and instead of taking this out on him, you're taking it all out on each other." I said as we were finally alone, and Pansy glared at me.

"Well then Granger, tell us. What would you do in this situation?"

"Yeah Hermione, we know what you'd do. Break up with him, right?" Hannah questioned, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, I wasn't going to say break up with him, that would be to easy on the git. I'd get even." Okay, I know that this was none of my business, but I couldn't help but state my opinion. The Trio glanced at one another, and then towards me.

"You know, that might actually work." Lavender whispered with her eyebrows furrowed. Pansy began to smirk and formulate plans in her head.

"Granger, that might be the smartest thing you've ever said."

Oh gee thanks. I can't help but smile at the thought of humiliating Malfoy.

"Normally, I wouldn't associate with these two, but it seems you showed us that we have a common interest. We all want to kill Draco Malfoy." Hannah stated and Pansy and Lavender nodded in agreement.

"Well then," I said with a sly grin on my face, "what are we going to do?" The three squealed in excitement, and as quick as it began, it stopped when pansy stated;

"I have an idea, let's meet tonight."

Now this had to be interesting, I must admit.

"Ten then, at the room of requirements." After three nods, we went our separate ways for the afternoon.

Thank god for Fridays, and chocolate.

At exactly ten p.m, a knock came from the front door right as I finished conjuring up some butter beers and chips. Opening the door to let the three newly made friends, we walked over towards the couch, not speaking a word.

"Well Granger, get started." Pansy said as she took a sip from her beverage.

"Um, well I think you should all say what attracted you to him- -"

"Yeah, I like where you're going with this! What attracted you to Draco Malfoy? Was it his smirk, his perfect hair, that aristocratic nose, his money?" Pansy questioned, and Hannah and Lavender glanced at one another.

"Well, he is captain of the quiditch team, and I am the Head Cheerleader." Hannah stated as Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're the cheerleader of the Hufflepuff team, not Slytherin. But really, its everything, his eyes, his clear skin, and I absolutely love the way his body tightens as he hugs me." Hannah snorted and shook her head.

"Please, we all know how Draco gets when he's happy."

"Hey, come on. Save it for Draco, he's the one were fighting." Pansy yelled over the two bickering girls, before turning to me. "So Granger, what do we do?"

I gave her a questioning look before I got up and began pacing around the room. "Well, Draco always seems to have a date, so we make him…"

"Undateable." We all said in unison, making a smirk fly onto my lips.

"And I think I know just how to do that." Lavender muttered with a twinkle in her eye.

Author Note: Yeah! Chapter two is complete. Hope you liked it. Please review, and no flames. :]

Chanda 27oct08


	3. The Howler

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, nor do I own John tucker must die

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, nor do I own John tucker must die.

"Okay so what are we waiting for?" I questioned Lavender, who was grinning laike a mad man. Many glances were finding us rather peculiar, due to our sudden friendship. Even Harry and Ron couldn't help casting me questioning gazes from a few seats down. I glanced nervously towards Hannah who hid her excited grin behind a goblet, and Pansy who tapped her fingers in anticipation on the Slytherin table.

"Just wait for it." Lavender stated as she stared at the owlery, and just on time, the owls flew down to their owners, dropping of letters, gifts and one howler.

"You didn't?" Hannah's expression asked and Lavenders smiled grew as she nodded.

"Brilliant." I saw Pansy mutter under her breath as the pure black owl landed in front of Draco, the git. We all watched as his features turned a ghastly white, more pale then normal, and he shakily reached for the note. Before he had a chance to react, it flew open and angry words echoed through the great hall.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, THIS IS YOUR MOTHER SPEAKING!" The whole room turned to the Slytherin table, amused looks on their faces. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE YOUR FATHERS MALE ENHANCMENT POTION?!" The whole hall burst into a fit of laughter, and even the professors couldn't hide their giggles.

"W-What are you talking about!" He yelled at the red letter, and I couldn't help to stare at Lavender, my mouth wide. If this didn't get Draco dateless, then what would?

"NOW YOUR FATHER AND I CAN'T PERFORM OUR WEEKLY ACTIVITIES! WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED THE POTION? GAN'T GET IT UP?!" the howler ripped itself up and Draco sat shocked and horrified by encounter. Once getting over the embarrassment, Malfoy stocked out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone in stitches.

"Lavender, how did you do that?!" Hannah ran towards us, and questioned as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Reaching into her robe pocket, Lavender pulled a black device out.

"I got it from the Wesley's joke shop. You just think of whom you want to impersonate," She closed her eyes, and placed the black object near her mouth, "and you can talk as anyone." She said in Ms. Malfoy's voice.

"Genius really," I say as I smirk in the direction where Malfoy ran off at. "There is no way he'll ever get a date again."

"Even us males have problems in that area, somewhat." Malfoy stated to a group of Slytherin's who nodded sympathetically and understandingly.

"That's so true." Stated a 6th year as she placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Un-Bloody-incredible. I turn to Pansy, my eyes wide who returned my disbelieved glance.

"I just don't get it!" Lavender yelled as she threw her arms over her head. It was Ten p.m, and just like the night before, the four girls where occupying the room of requirement.

"I know, we give him herpes, and everyone treats him like he's ." I yell as I take a sip of butterbeer.

"Who?" They ask in unison, and I shrugged them off.

"He's psychiatrist on the Telly. Muggle thing."

"Well what are we going to do next then?" Pansy asked we all look around at each other. Shaking her head, Hannah reached into her robe and pulled out a bottle of medicine. Shaking the bottle a bit, a few green flakes flew out.

"What's that?" Lavender asked and I also wondered what exactly it was.

"Oh its just some mood swing leaves I use for the menstrual cycle, snagged them from my mum before school started again."

A grin grew on Pansy's pug face, and at that moment, I knew exactly where she was heading at.

"Hannah, do you happen to have any more of that left?"

The next day, Pansy, Hannah, Lavender and I strutted down the halls to breakfast. Glances from students in wonder boost all our confidence, it made us feel like we had a secret no one else knew, and in a way, we did.

"Ladies, how are you today?" Professor Dumbledore questioned, and in harmony we replied,

"Ecstatic."

Lavender smiled and turned around as she continued to walk in our line,

"We're out to destroy a boy."

"Have fun with that." Was his only retort, a tinkle in his light blue eyes. If to destroy a certain boys reputation brought unity to the houses, then so be it.

Author note: Sorry it's pretty crappy. I know, but be gentle and review if you like it so far.


	4. Emotions Run Wild

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own John Tucker Must die

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own John Tucker Must die.

Author notes: Wow, okay, I'm so incredibly glad that all of you had thought my last chapter to be hilarious. :] I must say, I hadn't expected so many great reviews! So thank you, all of you. I dedicate this chapter to you guys. :]

I sat on the bleachers with a book in my hands, though I've been occasionally flipping pages, I have no clue what the story was about. Down on the pitch, Hannah and her cheer squad were practicing their routine, and Lavender along with Pavarti sat a few rows back gossiping about Merlin knows what.

The Slytherin Quidditch team flew over the field practicing what they did best, and Miss. Pansy Parkinson watched with a glint in her eyes.

Making sure that no one was watching, she picked up a container of powdered supplements and poured the charmed mood swing flakes into it.

Malfoy flew his Nimbus 3000 down to the Slytherin locker room where he had set his duffle bag. Glancing curiously at the beautiful girl who stood next to him, he picked up his bottle of pills and began to dispense the white powder into his water.

"Trying to bulk up?" Pansy questioned and Draco smirked before he took a swig.

"Yeah, Snape wants me to get a little bigger for the game against Ravenclaw." he replied and Pansy nodded as she began examining his already well toned body.

"Yeah, Snape might be right. You're looking a bit out of your game." Draco stared in disbelief and pulled up his green and sliver sleeves to show off his biceps.

"You can't be serious." He stated astonished that she would think that, and Pansy shrugged.

"If you really want to be ready by the game this Saturday, you better double up on your dose." She said as she placed a hand on his already toned arm, and left him staring at her retreating figure. As Pansy walked by, she winked at me and I couldn't help but suppress a grin as I noticed Malfoy transfer more then needed flakes into his bottle.

Saturday came in a flash, and before we knew it, we were all heading up to the pitch.

"Didn't you notice something strange about Malfoy lately?" Ron asked and I glanced at his red hair from the corner of my eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at his question but I ignored him anyway and continued on to our destination.

"And today we start off another game of Quidditch, Ravenclaws verses Slytherin." The announcer said into the microphone, and the crowds went ballistic as the two teams began flying out of the locker rooms.

The game began quickly and within half an hour, the score was already Ravenclaw 130 and Slytherin 120. You could see Draco scanning the area for the golden ball, along with Ravenclaw seeker. Every once in a while the two would glare at another, hoping that they would be the first to grab the glorified object, and then….

There it was!

The crowd went wild as they realized the two seekers head to head in pursuit of the snitch. In a quick second the pair made a sharp downfall, Draco's eyes set on the snitch, while the other seeker nervously glanced between the two.

Fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet from the ground.

"Malfoy races for the snitch, I think he might just go all the way!" the announcer yelled into the microphone, and all who where watching sucked in breath, nervously awaiting the outcome of the situation.

With an outstretched hand Draco reached for the snitch and,

"Oh Merlin, can you believe that! Malfoy got the snitch, what a catch; I think we'll remember that dive for ages! And that's the game! Wait, what's happening? Snape is walking out onto the field, what the bloody hell is going on?" the announcer questioned and everyone stared at the heap on the ground which was known as Draco Malfoy.

Lavender turned to me wide eyed and I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

"Draco, get up." Snape snapped loudly compared to the silence of the crowds who watched in the stands. Propping himself up on his elbows, Draco stared at Snape wide eyed.

"Why?" He questioned and Snape stared at him quizzically as he quickly got to his feet. Draco's eyes brimmed with tears, and he wiped his sleeve on his nose. "Why do you always yell at me? Go Draco, go, you're better then this. You talk to me like I have no feelings. Well you know what; I could care less about Quidditch." Draco yelled as his face became damp with tears. The whole stadium became deadly still as Draco began running off the field, chocking out sobs.

Three out of four houses burst out laughing, and I knew that our deed was done. Our revenge to take Malfoy down had succeeded, and we'd be able to sleep well tonight.

The great hall was filled with students who watched with amused eyes as Draco walked into the room for breakfast. Taking his seat next to Balise, he ignored all the stares.

"Zambini." He greeted and Balise just shook his head,

"Mate, I have to tell you this, but yesterday you where so- -"

"Hey Draco." A female Hufflepuff said as she walked up to the Slytherin table. With her breast bursting out of her white oxford shirt, and her skirt barely covering her long tan legs, she was one of the most sought out girls in Hogwarts.

With an eyebrow cocked, Draco let out a smirk and motioned her to sit.

"Listen Draco, I think what you did yesterday," she started as she leaned in over the table, revealing her breasts a tad bit more. "Was very, very sexy." She muttered and Draco's smirked widened as Balise stared in disbelief.

Pansy turned to me, her brown eyes narrowed in anger; she was cooking up another plan.

I think I may be worried.

Author Note: Dude. Long update. SORRY. I hope that you liked this. It was a tad bit…well I don't know. Let's just hope it gets better. :] So please review if you like it.

-Chanda 27oct08


	5. New Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or John Tucker must die

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or John Tucker must die.

Author note: I realized that after I posted the last chapter, I accidentally wore Hufflepuff, and not Ravenclaw. Sorry, honest mistake. THANKYOU for all the great reviews I got after, like FIVE minutes. It made me extremely happy.

Have you ever heard the saying, "The calm before the storm"? Well this was defiantly not the calm.

Especially since Malfoy's ego inflated about 200 percent with all the girls he was landing because of our incident at the Quidditch game. It wasn't even lunch, and already seventeen hormonal females hit on him, making Lavender, Hannah, and Pansy royally pissed.

"Damn it," Lav muttered to me as we walked to our next class together. Searching in the direction where she was gazing stood Malfoy with his back to the wall, and a skimpy girl leaning on him. I knew that this wouldn't end up good. With all the more attention Malfoy was getting, the worse it was going to end.

And oh boy did it get worse.

"Hey babe, I believe there is someone out there for all of us. Even me," Malfoy paused as he gave this speech to all three companions at separate times. "But you are not her." And every single time, a hand forced itself onto Malfoy's pale cheek. Let's just assume that his left cheek was painfully swollen by the end of the day.

"Can you believe him!" yelled Pansy as she, Lavender, and Hannah stormed into the Room of Requirement that evening. Their anger was felt in the air, and was told in their features. "He thinks that he can just dump us? We were supposed to hurt him!" They fell onto the couches, and I got up to serve the drinks.

"This is your entire fault Granger!" Pansy accused as I sat a pint of Butter Beer in front of her. My eyes grew wide and I stood completely frozen as the trio pointed fingers at me.

"It was your idea anyways. '_Get even_' she told us. We should have not listened to her." Hannah said before she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Lavender nodded in agreement before taking a sip of the cold beverage.

"Yeah, I was so miserable, that even the break up sex didn't help." She pouted and I stared in disbelief. Crashing down onto the couch, I ran a hand through my curly locks.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and turned to Pansy, who just shook her head in disappointment, resolution, shame? Who really knew?

"We set out to hurt Draco, but all we did was hurt ourselves. If we had just broken it off with him, he would have felt this damn angst." Pansy said and I couldn't help but feel horrid for even suggesting the whole idea. Even if it had been fun at one point.

"If only…" Hannah said before a smirk flew onto her face that would rival with the infamous Draco Malfoy. Hannah leaned close to me, and I grew very cautious. "If only we broke his heart first -- with you."

Wait, What? Did she just say…

"Brilliant! That could actually work. Granger, you'd get him to fall for you, and then when he least expects it, you drop him like the London Bridge."

Were these girls serious? I glanced at every excited face and shook my head.

"You guys are forgetting, to him I'm a Mudblood. Lowest of the low, not even good enough to acknowledge, he would never--"

"That is where you are wrong." Pansy interrupted, and Lavender smiled as she walked behind my couch and began pulling the hair from my face.

"Draco loves a pretty face, no matter their blood."

Oh damn.

"I can't, I've never been very good with- -"

"Guys? Please Hermione, your best friends with Harry and Ron. And what about Victor Krum?" Lavender said as she leaned over the couch to make eye contact with me, and I sighed.

"Hermione, I know you're thinking 'I'm not as pretty as Hannah, not as conniving as Pansy, and not as…_experienced _as Lavender. ("Its true…") But you are the one who brought us into this. So do us a favor and just do it!" Hannah said and I couldn't help but feel like I was on some type of guilt trip.

"Fine."

And thus I entered living Hell. Or so I thought.

"I don't know about this. I'm not even a Hufflepuff."

Hannah turned to me with a grin on her face, and shrugged as we walked into the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Today was the start of 'Operation: Bait' and Lavender had sexed me up with makeup and a hair straitening spell, and truth be told, I loved the look.

"I've already talked to Professor Sprout about it. She said she doesn't mind you cheering with us during games and whatnot. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to cheer during Gryffindor games." I sneer at the thought of actually cheering, especially once all the cheer members arrived and we began to work.

"Now Hermione, Draco loves a girl on top." Hannah said and all the other Hufflepuff girls turn to Hannah in question, with eyebrows cocked.

"Top of the Pyramid, damn get your head out of the black lake. Now Hermione, you'll mount top."

Oh Merlin, she's joshing me…right?

"What? No, please it's fine. I'd stay on the bottom." I said and Hannah shook her head in decline.

"Being on top is an honor; Susan has been waiting to be on top for three years." I turn to a red headed seventh year who glares at me.

"Yeah, I've been waiting here for three years, busting my ass. Oh but this Gryffindor can have it on her first day. She deserves it so much more." She snarled in sarcasm, and I cower in fear. If this Pyramid wouldn't kill me, then Susan would.

Well, I was close. The pyramid almost killed me, but luckily I fell on a cushion. Er…I mean Susan.

"Well, you did better then I thought." Hannah said and I shook my head in disagreement.

"I was horrid."

"Hey, listen. The most important thing a Cheerleader wears is her emotions. Be more bitchy and less modest."

I briefly send a questioning glance her way, as we walked through the halls of Hogwarts, where many of its students lounged around on this lazy Sunday. Hannah quickened her pace before she came to an abrupt stop, slamming her hand into the brick wall. Thus I began swaying my hips in a ridiculous way before imitating her motions.

A quick glance over my shoulder, I see Hannah talking to Draco, and strain my ears to listen, still keeping my position.

"Who is that?" Draco questioned and Hannah shrugged her shoulders before replying.

"Hermione Granger."

There was a pause, where I could feel the Ferrets eyes glaze over my body, trying to decipher my curves through the tight work out clothes.

"You're jesting me, that couldn't possibly be Granger." Malfoy stated, and Hannah insisted that it was indeed me.

"She's cute."

Dear god, who would have guessed that a little make up and strait hair would catch the eyes of one of the most prideful and prejudice students in Hogwarts.

This might get interesting.

Author notes: SOOO, what did you guys think? Like it? I hope so, because this was all for you guys. :] So review please.

Chanda 27feb08


End file.
